Life after the order
by Wacozaco69
Summary: A story as to what Asoka did after the order, and how those actions changed the Galaxy
1. Chapter 1

After I left the order I wasn't sure what to with myself. Not once did my path waver yet when things looked bad I was betrayed, left to rot and treated like a common criminal with no regard for my years of unwavering loyalty, even my own master thought I was guilty. I learned something that day. While the order may be born of light it's tainted, there is a dark stain growing within it and where it comes from I do not know. Weather it's the war that rages or something deeper is unclear, and I may never fully understand just how deep it goes. But one thing that I know for sure is that I follow my own path now. Where will it eventually lead, somewhere great.

After I left I knew the first place for me to go was back to my people, they welcomed me with open arms and over the next year they helped me understand the world and how to survive it. I learnt of all of the things that the council forbade. I heard music, I danced, I laughed and I even loved. What happened after that? did I fall to the dark side? Was I consumed by my hatred? No. If anything being able to enjoy life made my faith in the light grow stronger. life it seemed had become more pleasant then I could possibly imagine, that was until the wars ended and the true battle began. I felt it before I heard it, it was like someone had taken a blade and drove it through my back. I knew that change was coming and I had to be ready. When it all happened, what I later knew to be order 66 I felt myself drawn to a cave outside of my village. It did not take me long to find where I was going even though it was far away from my people, what did I find in there? New crystals to build light sabers, so over the next month that's what I did, using what was around me I constructed two sabres that I knew I was meant to hold. The force bought me here for a reason, I needed to know why.

When I exited the cave I was grated by an unwelcome site, a pillar of black smoke loomed on the horizon. It was my people. I rushed back as quickly as I could to find my village in ruins and my people being lead away in chains. but by who I did not know, they wore armor similar to that of the clones but they where different. There was something about them, a sort of pressing evil that couldn't be mistaken. I wanted to do something with every bone in my body but there where too many. There was nothing that I could do. As much as it hurt I turned my back, ready to abandon my people but it seems that it was not the forces will. I heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"GIVE EM HELL BOYS!"

I could have recognized that voice anywhere, it was clones. Sure enough I was right, I turned back towards my people to see a squad of clones charge from the treelines and flank the mystery troops. This was my chance and I had to take it. I ran towards the troops, catching them off guard from two flanks we made easy work of them but then something unexpected happened. I expected them to be happy to see that there was a surviving jedi, even if I did leave the order. But when they saw me I was greeted by raised guns and a strong sence of confusion that clouded to air.

With great difficulty I was able to convince them that I was not a threat and eventually I was able to defuse the situation. But then they told me everything, about order 66, The chips in their heads and that they had to fight the Jedi and how the chancellor. Who I now knew to be a Sith, had formed the galactic empire. The new had shaken me to my core. The order was gone and the Sith rose in their place, this was bad. But there was hope, although nobody believed them a large portion of the surviving clones weren't ready to sit back and watch the world burn. These clones weren't acting alone. This was it, I knew in my heart that this was my purpose. I had to help to this empire, so I did. I joined with the clones and together we made a difference, together we showed people that they could make a difference. That they didn't have to lay down and take it, we helped them realize that they could something more. We helped the world to help itself, we where the first spark in the fires of a rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know if it was because of a sense of duty, because they felt like they needed to make up for what they had done at the end of the wars or if it was simply because it was all they knew how to do but after word spread about what had happened on Shili more and more clones joined our cause every day. Yet as big as our cause was and as many people as there seemed to be talking about it no body seemed to know that it existed. Maybe it was being kept a secret, the exact reason I did not know. However the planets that really seemed to suffer at the hands of this empire were small and out of the way. But why was nobody doing anything? Did this mean that the stories were true? had the rebublic fallen irreversibly into the hands of the sith?

There were so many questions that needed answers, and so many answers that I had yet to question. The one thing that I knew for certain was that there was a dark and evident threat looming over the galaxy and it was my path, my destiny to help stop it. At first even we didn't know if our cause was real, how could we. All we where was a story that you told your children, at least at first. Honestly at first it seemed hopeless, all that we accomplished seemed irrelevant. We were but a brave few against an entire empire. But everything change when they got too comfortable with there position, it made them careless and that was something that we wouldn't waste.

The first time that our existence was ever acknowledged by the empire was during in our first real battle. It may not have been as large or violent then any of those that took place during the clone wars, but it was more important the any one of them could have ever been.

Allow me to tell you about the first battle of the rebellion, the battle of Endor

Our Men had received word that the Imperials were planning top strip an entire moon for it's resources. Not only had they planned to strip the entire planet of its forests but they had also planned to kill off the "lower forms of life" that Inhabited them to sell for a profit to the hut clans. Though the natives were quiet primitive in nature and would not make very good allies we couldn't just sit back and watch the extermination of an entire planet. We had to take action, we spread the word across the galaxy that anyone who identified with our cause needed to meet us Meridun, a little know planet that had only recently been discovered during the clone wars. The perfect place to hide an army.

We didn't expect there to be so many. It seems that our thoughts as to just how small our cause was were severely misplaced. At this point It was no longer just clones, there were many Twi'lexs, Rodians, Calamrians and Whipids who had also joined us. They were not the only species to join us on that day but they were by far the most prominent. one thing that I didn't know was that I would be greeted by some familiar faces. Perhaps the most surprising of all was Ahn Do and his band of pirates, apparently very soon after the empire had been formed they had sought out he and his men to exterminate them, it was part of there campaign to gain the trust of the republic citizens but un-know to the empire many of them had survived and even worse for the empire all of them had sworn a pledge against the empire.

while I wasn't thrilled at the idea of working with them, and was even less thrilled at the thought of helping them enact their vengeance we were in no positon to refuse help. The other faces I recognized were that of senators that I had come to know during my time as a padwan. At first I was glad as many of the faces were that of those who I had known to be associated with Padme Amidala, a senator with whom I had grown quiet close. But I failed to find her and when I encountered a senator named Bail Origana my fears were confirmed. She was dead, but it was not all bad news. My suspicions had been confirmed when he told me of the secret relations between her and my former master.

That wasn't all, he informed me that my master had bore children. This was better news then I could have hoped for, for I knew that his children would one day be vital in our efforts to save the galaxy. however news of my former masters fate was unclear, but the lack of his presence confirmed my fears. Anakin Skywalker was dead.

Not knowing that we had so many allies the empire had not way to prepare for us and when we arrived on the moon we were met with little resistance. The battle itself was won rather swiftly with little effort needed, I could say that it was the will of the force that we won that day but truthfully it was their own overconfidence. They had come to exterminate lower life forms and had not sent the troops or equipment needed for a proper battle. Weather it was large or not that victory it was important, it was our first joint fight as an alliance and it marked the start of something that the galaxy had started to forget, hope.

Although this was our first fight with the empire the acknowledgement of this was not a public matter, Although we won that day in many ways we lost. With the empire forming a covert operations unit from amongst its ranks to combat us, an order it seems that was so secret that it was not even counted as a part of the empire, it operated under its own rules of engagement and was given permission to do as it saw fit in order to exterminate us before we could consolidate our hold in the galaxy. With many of the more accomplished members of the empire being moved to this force it came to be a formidable adversary and became known for it's absolute comment to taking us down, whatever the cost. This task force was Unofficially dubbed the First Line against insurrections to maintain excellence and order, or as it latter came to be called. The First order.


End file.
